Voyageur
by ApocalypseLied
Summary: Il voyage depuis longtemps. A travers les époques, les lieux. Cela fait bien longtemps qu'il a arrêté de se définir avec une identité. Que se passera t-il quand un de ses voyages le ramènera sur les traces de sa première vie ?
1. Prologue

_Avis de non-responsabilité: Tout l'univers d'Harry Potter est la propriété de JK Rowling._

* * *

**_PROLOGUE_**

* * *

Le tatouage en dessous de son oreille gauche devenait légèrement rouge dans la nuit. C'était la seule chose qui déterminait, montrait votre place dans la hiérarchie. Plus la couleur produite dans la nuit était sombre, plus vous étiez quelqu'un d'important. Alors, les tatouages de ceux en haut de la pyramide, ceux qui étaient le cœur de l'action ne brillaient pas dans le noir. Le jeune homme aurait pu facilement atteindre ce titre s'il était resté quelques décennies de plus. Il était parti, alors, jamais il ne pourrait comprendre tout le fonctionnement de _La Pierre d'Argent._On aurait pu penser que celle-ci était le cliché de l'organisation où aucun membre ne se connaissait, où tout était tenu secret. C'était totalement l'inverse. Beaucoup se connaissait, effectuant des missions ensemble, vivant parfois même sous le même toit. Seuls les anciens se faisaient rares, généralement disparus ou morts. Personne n'était éternel. Alors, croiser un membre au tatouage noir relevait du miracle. Pourtant, une fois, il avait pu en croiser. Une plus précisément. Totalement par hasard, aucune parole échangée, même pas un froncement de sourcils. La jeune fille était passée devant lui et n'avait posé ses yeux dans les siens que quelques secondes.

Il était parti. Tout cela n'avait plus d'importance. Cela faisait des années, des siècles qu'il avait compris que rien ne servait de s'attacher, que quoi qu'il arrive, il serait transporté. Il ne voulait pas oublier les époques, les lieux où il avait vécu. De la base de sa nuque, suivant le trait de la colonne vertébrale, tellement petite, discrète une liste de nom; _**ses **_noms étaient inscrits sous sa peau. Dans le dos, car tout était derrière lui. Il les avait tous portés. Peut-être pas au même moment, à des époques différentes, des lieux différents, avec des personnes différentes mais ils étaient lui. Une partie de sa vie aussi longue quelle soit. Il avait du mal à se rappeler depuis combien de temps il voyageait. Car oui c'était bien cela dont il s'agissait: voyager. Au départ contre son grès, sans comprendre pourquoi, sans vieillir aussi, mais au final il y avait pris goût.

Sur son corps, les traces de ses voyages. Les tatouages, les marques mais aussi les cicatrices. Une croix à huit branches sur son omoplate droite, une faucille tranchant la lune en dessous de son oreille, le nombre 12 sur son épaule droite et le 25 sur l'autre. Ses avant-bras, couverts de tatouages, supportaient plusieurs cicatrices. On apercevait, caché parmi les dessins, les contours d'un arc et d'une flèche, la Croix de Vie, mais aussi ceux de Jormungand. Tout cela n'avait aucun sens, sauf pour lui bien sûr. Si la lumière avait été allumée dans la petite chambre tout cela semblerait alors désuet face à la balafre partant de l'aile droite de son nez jusqu'à son oreille qui lui défigurait le visage. Il ne ne cherchait pas particulièrement à se cacher ni à être mis en avant. De toutes façons, il n'en avait pas vraiment l'occasion. Tout le monde finirait par l'oublier, quoi que les gens pensent. Alors il ne se souciait pas de leurs avis. Il finirait par disparaître, encore. Un autre lieu, un autre temps, une autre époque, une nouvelle destination, sûrement un nouveau pays, une ville, ses habitants. Ces voyages n'avaient pas de sens mais il ne les contrôlait pas. Il finirait par s'en aller, ne restait derrière lui qu'un prénom factice et des souvenirs. Cela pourrait être dans un mois, dans une heure mais aussi dans quinze ans.

Pendant que l'aube pointait son nez, lui fixait ses poignets: des cordes entrelacées y étaient tatouées et quand il mettait ses avant bras cotes à cotes, ces mêmes cordes formaient un nœud. Il soupira. Ce voyage l'avait guidé vers les portes d'une vie simple, sans devoirs. Barman dans un bar au cœur d'une cité humaine, non magique, moldue. Il ne savait pas où le mènerait son prochain voyage et il ne cherchait plus à comprendre la logique de tout cela, les choses venaient à lui.

En attendant, le tatouage du prénom qu'il utilisait dans cette vie figurait en bas de la liste qui ne lui arrivait pas au quart du dos tant cela était discret. Le premier prénom, celui de sa première époque, d'avant son premier voyage était lui de couleur argenté. Depuis bien longtemps il avait arrêté de le définir. Mais, il serait toujours le premier. C'est comme ça qu ' _Harry, _**LE **_Harry, Harry Potter_ mourut.


	2. Chapitre 1: Maggie

_Avis de non-responsabilité: Harry Potter est la propriété de JK Rowling._

_HEYYYY tout le monde! Bon, je viens de relire les premiers chapitres et j'ai donc essayé de relire le tout. (14/05/20)_

* * *

/! \ **_La description du Port de Novorossiysk est complètement érronée. Elle vient droit de mon imagination et cela n'a absolument pas pour but d'offenser qui que ce soit. Il me fallait juste le nom d'un port ._**

* * *

Le port de Novorossiysk était baigné d'une douce lumière. D'habitude, on y trouve une ambiance calme et reposante. Mais au grand damne _d'Oskar Kniazev,_ ce soir-là, celui-ci accueillant une foule levant les yeux vers le ciel obscur. Parmi le noir, des milliers de points lumineux qui n'étaient pas des étoiles, flottaient lentement vers une destination inconnue. La fête des Lumières était célèbre par sa magnificence et était inscrite comme une sorte de "tradition" dans la culture de la ville.

Regarder des points s'envoler vers le ciel ne l'intéressait pas. Son service au _Maggie,_ où il travaillait comme barman venait de se finir et quitter le bruit de la salle pour une rue bondée l'enchantait peu. Sa tête bourdonnait depuis un bon moment. Le bruit ne le réussissait définitivement pas. L'heure de fermeture était depuis longtemps dépassée mais comme disait le patron: Les affaires sont les affaires.

Il n'allait pas cracher sur de l'argent en plus.

Quand à lui, il n'y avait rien dit, il avait juste contenté de continuer à travailler. M. Trotniv n'a engagé que comme barman alors que sa nouvelle identité n'était pas complètement au point. Des «incohérences» dans l'invention de la nouvelle identité, des questions auxquelles il n'avait «correctement» répondues lors de son entretien auraient découragé quiconque aurait voulu l'embaucher.

L'homme s'amusait beaucoup lors des entretiens. Posant des questions ambiguës, inadaptées parfois, rendre mal à l'aise le candidat le faisait jubiler. Alors, quand le jeune homme s'était présenté, Antonio avait été surpris par son manque d'anxiété. Comme si il était là sans vraiment vouloir ce travail. Il était intrigué. Par sa cicatrice sur son visage, par ses tatouages, par sa _façon d'être_

C'était la motivation qui le décida à l'engager lui. C'est ainsi qu'_Oskar Kniazev_ devint barman au _Maggie._

Des lèvres de celui-ci s'échappait un souffle d'exaspération quand pour ce qui lui apparaissait être la centième fois, des enfants qui courraient lui foncèrent dessus. Il se contenta de jeter un regard froid à la petite fille. Il n'aimait pas les enfants. Ils le dégoûtaient.

Il n'avait pas voulu l'effrayer mais sa tête lui faisait mal et n'avait qu'une seule envie: rentrer chez lui et dormir.

Il s'éloignait de la zone d'affluence. Lentement, les lumières se firent plus discrètes et la rue moins éclairée. Personne ne vient l'embêter. Ses tatouages dissuadaient souvent les gens de l'approcher. Ou alors était-ce son air insondable. Il n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder sur des choses futiles.

L'atmosphère se fit plus froide. Le vent de leva. Un vent glacial, froid, incertain. Il n'était pas dupe. Il _savait. _C'était le pur fruit de son imagination. Des sensations créées par son esprit pour compenser l'incompréhension dans laquelle son corps était plongé. Le bourdonnement dans son crâne s'intensifia. Il aurait dû s'en s'en douter. C'était évident.

Oskar posa la main sur le mur. Un forte douleur comprima sa poitrine. Ses mains étaient aussi froides que la nuit noire. Sa vue se brouilla. Le vent glacé se transforma en frissons alors que ses genoux touchaient le sol. Sa tête percuta celui-ci. Et enfin, son cœur cessa tout simplement de battre.

Ainsi, plus _jamais,_ Oskar Kniazev ne retourna travailler au _Maggie._

* * *

Le sol était dur et humide. Difficilement ses paupières laissèrent passer une douce lumière. L'arrivée n'était jamais agréable. Il n'eut pas besoin de temps pour se souvenir des derniers événements. _Oskar Kniazev_ était mort en Russie, à une époque qui n'était plus celle où il se trouvait actuellement.

Il était tenté de rester allongé au sol. Il aurait voulu rester là, à ne rien faire. Regarder dans le vide.

Comme à chaque voyage il pensa abandonner. Il ne _pouvait_ pas, littéralement. Il avait déjà essayé.

Et comme à chaque fois que l'idée lui effleurait l'esprit le Vegvisir tatoué à l'intérieur de sa paume se mettait à chauffer. Il était un guide aidant son porteur à retrouver son chemin. Pour lui, son chemin à travers cette nouvelle époque, ce nouveau voyage. Tout pouvait arriver.

* * *

Le petit bar n'avait rien de spécial. Tout était en bois, l'ambiance était bien différente des moldus _speakeasy_ existants à cette époque. Ici, l'alcool affluait légalement.

Il était déjà venu ici, du moins dans une autre vie. Il s'en souvenait parfaitement.

Ce voyage avait été différent des autres. C'est pour ça qu'il s'en souvenait. Dans plusieurs années il serait assis là, à regarder dans le vide, s'apprêtant à se tromper. Il était persuadé, il s'était trompé dans son voyage. Cela n'aurait jamais dû arriver. Il s'était trompé de "mission". Il préférait ne pas y penser, cela n'avait plus d'importance. Il était parti. Il avait changé d'époque.

Il avait tellement voyagé. Il ne se rappelait plus depuis combien de temps. Combien de destinations, combien d'époques et combien de fois il était questionné.

Il s'était habitué, les tatouages s'étaient accumulés, les identités aussi. Il n'était plus personne.

En arrivant, il n'y avait pas de suite réalisé où il était atterri. Cela lui arrivait de voyager dans une époque qu'il connaissait déjà, où il avait déjà vécu. Jamais dans le même endroit. Il avait eu quelques indications avec les panneaux en anglais et l'accent des personnes parlant autour. Les États-Unis. Le pays n'avait aucune importance, la destination l'important peu. Voir pas du tout. L'époque par contre, si. Les us et coutumes, les manières, les informations, ce qui avait été ou non découvert divergeaient en fonction du temps. Du lieu aussi bien sûr, mais surtout du temps.

Les influences des non-magiques se voyaient. Les sorcières portaient pour beaucoup la coupe à la garçonne, popularisée à la fin des années 1920. A voir les vêtements, on avait pas dépassé les années 40.

Il détonnait un peu dans le lot des personnes vues. Il portait un pull noir recouvrant ses bras, au-dessus de sa chemise blanche de barman, sale et froissé par sa rencontre avec le sol. Le nom du bar où il travaillait en tant _qu'Oskar Kniazev,_ était inscrit en anglais mais aussi en cyrillique au dessus de son cœur et dans son son dos. Parmi tout ses hommes en costume Gatsby, aux chapeaux de golf ou fedora, il ne passait pas inaperçu. Mais personne ne faisait attention à lui. Quand tout le monde était en groupe, lui était seul au bar à réfléchir.

Il fallait se reprendre et arrêter de penser.

Il avait appris que le meilleur moyen de se renseigner sur l'endroit était les lieux publics. On y trouve les journaux qui renseignaient la date et la situation mais aussi écouter des conversations plus ou moins intéressantes sur l'époque.

Il fallait demander le journal au barman.

Quand à la création de son identité, tout n'allait pas être de tout repos. Il avait le choix.

Le premier était de trouver _les bonnes personnes_ . Des faussaires, des escrocs, une organisation. Il savait où les trouver, enfin, _comment,_ les trouver. Elles lui procureraient les papiers qu'il lui fallait mais aucune trace de lui dans des archives officielles.

Sinon, il pourrait essayer de se faire enregistrer dans les archives de l'administration américaine. Et rien n'était plus difficile. Pour avoir déjà visité des ailes du gouvernement américain, il savait que le seul petit papier, passait par une succession de points, d'endroits, au sein des bureaux. Toutes les provenances étaient vérifiées. Faire rentrer des _imitations de papiers officiels,_ dans un lot de _papiers officiels. _Ça allait être dur, très dur. Le gouvernement magique américain était vraiment pointilleux. Le MACUSA. Du moins, celui-ci était bien organisé mais surtout très vigilant.

La troisième solution résidait dans une de ses anciennes identités.

Perdu dans ses réflexions, il rapprocha ses poignets, paumes vers le ciel. Les cordages s'assemblèrent. Le Vesgvisir dirigé vers le ciel. Il remonta dans la manche droite et observa les autres qui lui parsemaient les bras. Tous avaient une signification, une histoire, mais pour certain un but. Ils les avaient pour ne pas oublier. Chacun racontait une vie. Toutes étaient derrière lui.

\- **_Vous, vous avez pas l'air du coin. J'me trompe pas mon p'tit monsieur? J'le vois à votre dégaine. Personne ici _****_porte cette habit que vous avez là,_** dit l'homme en pointant son pull du doigt, **_vous v'nez d'où?_**

La tirade de l'homme derrière le comptoir lui fit relever la tête Le barman en face de lui, grimaça. Ça faisait toujours cet effet. On ne voyait pas un balafré tout les jours.

\- **_De loin._**

Le moustachu soupira.

\- **_Vous êtes pas un bavard vous. C'est pas joli c'que vous avez là. Vous inquiétez pas j'ai vu pire. Vous savez que je connaissais un homme à ... je sais plus où c'était. Bah ce vieux bougre il était complément défiguré, vous savez là, à cause de cette guerre là ... J'sais plus laquelle. Vous suivez? Bah un jour ..._**

Cet homme était vraiment sans gêne. _Il_ cessa de l'écouter. Il n'avait pas le temps de se préoccuper de choses si futiles. Il se souvint: il fallait lui demander le journal. Il coupa le barman dans sa tirade:

\- **_J'ai besoin du journal._**

Le barman aux cheveux gris le regarda de travers. Il aurait coupé dans ses explications.

\- **_Pour c'la, il faut payer mon p'tit. Vous voulez quoi? _****_J'dois avoir _****_le_**_ Wizard Time _**_ou_** The Spell, **faut que j'regarde dans la réserve m'sieur.**

Il ne prêta une nouvelle fois aucune attention au barman et se contenta de tâter les poches de son pantalon droit à la recherche de quelques pièces de monnaies. Des _roubles. _Ah.

L'homme derrière le comptoir revient bientôt chargé de plusieurs journaux.

\- _**Vous, vous avez de la chance mon p'tit, j'ai plus de choix que prévu. Faut croire que ça s'arrange pas avec le temps tout ça. Vous savez, j'ai connu un homme qui ...,** le barman_ s'interrompit, les yeux posés sur les _roubles_ qu'avait sortit l'homme au pull de sa poche.

\- **_Ah mon p'tit monsieur. J'sais pas c'que vous m'sortez là, mais j'peux point accepté ça. Quand j'disais que vous veniez pas d'ici avec vos lettres bizarres sur votre drôle d'habit là. Va falloir payer au moins le verre même si vous m'avez l'air bien sympathique. Après j'sais pas si vous savez mais j'ai ..._**

**_\- Ça va aller,_** l'interrompit une voix. **_C'est moi qui offre._**

La voix était juste derrière _Harry._

Celui-ci se retourna et empoigna l'homme juste derrière lui avant de la plaquer contre le bar. Toute la salle devint silencieuse.

L'homme approchait la cinquantaine, les cheveux courts, l'expression figée de surprise. Aucune arme en main, pas de gestes brusques. Il n'était pas une menace. _Oskar,_ le relâcha doucement.

L'homme en face de lui lâcha et un profond soupir et se redressa, tête baissée en époussetant son veston.

\- **_Eh ben mon p'tit faut pas vous faire peur à vous._**

Le "petit" le fit taire d'un regard froid. Ses yeux se re-posèrent sur l'homme en face de lui. Il fit ce qu'on lui a appris, analyser.

L'homme portait un veston noir sur une chemise pourpre et tenait une canne brisée dans la main droite. Il se tenait droit et ses cheveux étaient coupés très court. Malgré son agression, il restait calme, il fallait être habitué à ce genre de situation. Sa canne était brisée mais il n'y avait pas l'air de sans soucier. Ses chaussures n'étaient pas récentes mais le devant de la semelle n'était pas abîmé, il ne marchait pas beaucoup, donc ne devait pas sortir beaucoup. Les doigts de sa main gauche ne bougeaient plus. Pourtant avec la magie cela aurait dû être soignable. Mauvais sort ou arme magique.

Il y avait du verre à ses pieds.

D'un geste de la main, _Harry_ le fit disparaître.

On lui avait souvent dit qu'analyser et regarder étaient deux choses différentes. Il essayait bien d'appliquer ce conseil. Pourtant une question revenait fatalement:

\- **_Vous êtes qui vous?_**

* * *

**_Hé_** !

On reste dans un "début", une mise en avant, une sorte de contextualisation. L'histoire commencera vraiment dans les prochains chapitres.

**_Comme je l'ai dit tout au début, j'ai relu les deux premiers chapitres. Je dois admettre que j'avais commis beaucoup d'erreurs:,) J'ai essayé de corriger le mieux que je le pouvais. J'avais tout écrit sur mon téléphone avait le correcteur automatique activé et dans beaucoup d'endroits, ça se voyait ahha! En bref, je crois que cette fois-ci, ça devrait être mieux._**


	3. Chapter 3 : canne-brisée

Mentions légales: Harry Potter est l'unique propriété de JK Rowling

* * *

_**\- Vous êtes qui vous?**_

L'homme au veston gardait un sourire au lèvre qui se voulait sûrement rassurant, sa posture n'avait pas changé, il se tenait droit, comme si cette façon de se tenir le grandissait.

Il sentait bien que l'homme n'était pas une menace, pourtant, il s'en méfiait, l'intrus paraissait trop serein, trop sûr de lui.

**_-** Mon** ami, ne vous inquiétez pas pour ma canne, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on me la casse ... Marge va encore se fâcher._**

Non, cet homme n'était pas serein. Détaché, était peut-être un terme plus approprié. Comme si tout cela n'avait pas d'importance.

_**\- Excusez ce bouv 'bougre là, il est pas du pays, commença le barman, J'lai vu à son habit qu'il port' la. Vous savez j'ai connu un homme, et ben... j'sais plus trop bien quand c'était, il lui arrivait beaucoup d'malheurs à lui aussi comme vous avec vot'canne la et ben ...**_

-**_ Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question._**

Peut-être était-ce le ton tranchant ou le regard aiguisé que lui jeta l'homme qui dissuada le barman de continuer ses explications. L'homme avec la canne brisée ne paraissait vraiment pas prêter attention à ce que lui disait son "agresseur" et profita du silence du barman pour lui commander un cognac. A son aise, canne-brisée prit place sur le tabouret aux côtés du jeune homme. Ce même jeune homme qui s'impatientait, à croire que la lenteur de canne-brisée était voulue.

_**\- Ne peut-on même plus aider un camarade dans le besoin? Je ne pouvais vous laisser dans l'embarras. Ah, les temps ont bien changé ... **_soupira canne-brisée.

_**\- Un camarade dans le besoin?**_

Vraisemblablement, cet homme n'écoutait pas ce qu'on lui disait.

-**_ Oui, bon, façon de parler, répondit l'homme en souriant à la vue de son cognac qui arrivait, Vous venez donc d'arriver comme l'a dit ce brave homme? continua t-il, en faisant un signe de tête vers le barman en face de lui. Russie, si je ne me trompe?_**

De ses voyages, l'ancien dénommé Oskar, avait appris qu'il ne valait mieux pas parler de soi, du moins, avant la création de sa nouvelle identité. Pourtant, face à cet homme, il sentait que dire trop peu serait une erreur. Il fallait creuser un peu plus ... L'homme avait parlé d'une certaine Marge, sûrement son épouse. On pouvait aussi facilement imaginer que sa situation financière était correcte: un costume luxueux, "propre sur lui" et la chevalière à sa main devait être assez cher pour se payer quelques mois de loyer dans un appartement.

**_\- En effet, la Russie._**

**_\- Allons allons, l'ami! Comme le disait mon oncle, les russes ne sont pas réputés pour leur bonne humeur mais vous n'avez rien à craindre de moi. A vrai dire, vous me rappelez quelqu'un, c'est pour cela que j'ai proposé de payer à votre place. Au fait, vous ne m'avez pas donné votre nom._**

**_\- Vous ne m'avez pas posé la question, _**rétorqua calmement le jeune homme.

L'homme au veston planta ses yeux dans les siens, l'air perplexe. Puis, contre toute attente finit par se mettre à rire, si fort que les autres clients leurs jetèrent des regards interrogateurs.

**_\- Non effectivement, quel malpoli je fais! Heureusement que Marge ne m'accompagne pas, je me ferais remonter les bretelles, _**canne-brisée cessa soudain de rire.

Cet homme était vraiment étrange. Son comportement changeait du tout au tout. Il regarda d'ailleurs une montre à son poignet, une montre magique sans aucun doutes: des symboles remplaçaient les chiffres, les aiguilles étaient remplacées par 6 minuscules pierres virevoltant. Cela faisait plus penser à ... un système solaire qu'à une montre. Seul un oeil attentif aurait pu remarquer les minuscules initiales sur le bracelet tenant la montre. Heureusement on lui avait toujours enseigné à analyser. D'une traite, canne-brisée finit son verre de cognac.

**_\- Je dois me sauver, Marge se fâchera si je ne rentre pas à l'heure prévue. Ce fût un réel plaisir de vous connaître, dit à toute vitesse l'homme au veston en lui adressant un signe de tête._**

Oskar le détailla du regard alors qu'il se levait lentement de son tabouret. Il crut que l'homme partirait à toute vitesse mais au lieu de cela, celui-ci se retourna et lui dit:

**_\- Oh! J'oubliais presque: Charles!_**

**_\- Pardon ?_**

**_\- Eh ben, ne m'avez-vous pas demandé qui j'étais? Charles Newell, c'est mon nom, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire aux lèvres. Tenez, voici ma carte, je vous ai noté l'adresse d'Amanda dessus, vous devriez aller la voir, vous avez parfaitement le profil!_**

Canne-brisée ou apparemment, Charles, fit virevolter la carte jusqu'au jeune homme à l'aide de sa main. Il ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'il était curieux ou qu'il se pensait destiné à la saisir, mais il l'attrapa.

**_\- Oh et aussi, bienvenue en Amérique! Je suis presque sûr que nous serons destinés à nous revoir._**

Oskar n'eut pas le temps de lever la tête de la carte qu'on venait de lui donner que l'homme avait franchi la porte.

* * *

Des questions sans réponses n'arrêtaient pas de fuser dans son esprit. Sa rencontre avec Charles Newell l'avait ... perturbé. C'était le mot. La situation pourrait s'interpréter de différentes façons. Soit cet homme était un énergumène de plus, comme il en existait beaucoup. Ou alors, il jouait de lui et s'amusait bien à perturber les nouveaux arrivants, non familiers avec l'endroit, quand il en croisait. Ou alors, ce n'était personne en particulier. Dans tous les cas, il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait laissé à la carte ou plus encore, l'adresse de cette "Amanda".

Peut-être étaient-ce les regards intrigués du couple se baladant dans la rue sorcière qui le tirèrent de ses pensées. Il attirait le regard avec ses vêtements tout sauf d'époque. Il lui fallait en changer. Malheureusement pour l'instant il n'y avait que quelques roubles, ne savait pas exactement où il se trouvait mais surtout, n'avait pas d'identité. Il lui fallait trouver une solution et vite. Le jeune homme continua à marcher le plus naturellement possible mais il lui fallait "réunir" sa concentration. Les voyages avaient toujours un effet étrange sur lui les premiers temps. Dans quelques heures, il irait mieux. Pour créer l'illusion parfaite il fallait penser à ce que l'on voulait qu'il apparaisse aux yeux des autres. Il fallait pouvoir y croire, se l'imaginer prendre la place destinée à la réalité. Il fallait se concentrer et tromper ses propres sens. Ainsi, petit à petit, ses vêtements changèrent de couleurs. Les formes, les tissus se modifièrent. Bientôt, il était habillé d'un veston noir et d'une chemise pourpre. Dire qu'il aurait pris le complet de Charles Newell comme exemple serait un euphémisme. C'était le même. Du moins, c'est ce que l'illusion faisait croire. Bien entendu la canne en moins. Il se fondait déjà plus dans le paysage.

Une fois encore, peut-être était-ce sa conversation avec l'homme qui lui donna la motivation pour prendre une décision, ou simplement le fait que ce fusse nécessaire: il savait quoi faire. Une fois encore il pourrait ajouter un nom à sa liste. Atterrir aux Etats-Unis ne l'avait pas vraiment aidé quant à la création de sa nouvelle identité. Il ne fallait pas oublier que maintenant ses anciennes vies étaient derrière lui mais elles pouvaient toujours lui servir. Alors d'un pas décidé, il s'engagea dans la ruelle sur sa droite, lui permettant de rejoindre une rue parallèle, une rue appartenant aux non-maj '. Il savait que dans cette ville même se trouvait le siège du MACUSA, il allait devoir jouer de prudence. Encore, même à New-York, il ferait ce que ses voyages lui avaient toujours fait faire: se laisser guider par ce qui se trouvait devant lui. Et justement, devant lui les rues non magiques étaient bondées. C'était plutôt encourageant, cela allait dans sa quête, lui permettre de trouver l'endroit qu'il cherchait, l'endroit qui lui permettrait d'obtenir sa nouvelle identité: tout proche Immeuble Woolworth, le siège du MACUSA. Il ferait ce qu'il avait toujours fait, se comporterait normalement et comme cela, n'attirerait pas l'attention. Surtout pas celui du MACUSA, ça soulèverait beaucoup de questions; pour l'instant, il fallait se rendre à sa nouvelle identité. Alors, il se mit en marche, tout en énergie positive.

Dans quelques heures, il saurait qui il était.


End file.
